ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy Man
, a revived ancient creature that attacked a research facility. His demise led to the summoning of Dodongo. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 110 kg *Birthplace: Okutama Hills History Ultraman In a remote cave, a group of scientists discovered an ancient Mummy, that was at least 7,000 years old. Amazed by how well-preserved it was, the scientists looked forward to the secrets they might discover from examining the inhuman corpse. Soon, the Mummy reached the lab where he would be examined, with the Science Patrol watching over it. Strangely, as they watched, its eyes began to twitch. Later that night, as it was alone in the laboratory, the electrical devices in the lab were turned on, and the mummy’s eyes lit up as the voltage pumped into his body resurrected the centuries-old creature. The reanimated creature soon disposed of a guard by snapping his neck, then came across another guard, who managed to trigger an alarm before the Mummy killed him with electrical beams from his eyes. He later killed two more guards at a sewage plant and broke into it by breaking the locked steel doors with his bare hands as he attempted to return to his eternal rest in the canyon, causing the Science Patrol to be called in to deal with the ancient demon. Knowing the Mummy was in the plant, guards were posted everywhere. Guards soon chased the creature through the sewers, but they were told to take the creature alive. Soon, the monster was cornered in a building and guards attempted to subdue it, only to be thrown in all directions by its great strength. Finally, the Ancient Mummy loosed its electric beams on the guards, but was shot. Realizing he might soon die, he began emitting a terrible cry, awakening his guardian monster, Dodongo, to avenge him. Finally, a blast from Science Patrol member Arashi's Spider Shot downed the ancient terror, but his death resurrected his pet monster to avenge him. Trivia *Mummy Man's roars are slightly modified lion growls. *Mummy Man's roar is later reused and modified for Black King from Return of Ultraman. *The puppet for Mummy Man's corpse was modified for the suit. Ultraman Ginga Oddly in episode 7, a Mummy Man Spark Doll and several kaiju are seen cheering for Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Powers and Weapons *Superior Strength: Mummy Man can easily topple ten men with his strength and smash metal doors with his bare hands. *Electrical Beams: Mummy Man can fire deadly electrical beams that can kill humans without making a mark. *Will Power: Mummy Man can flip switches with his will. *Howl: Mummy Man can howl to call upon Dodongo, his companion. *Extreme Hibernation: The Mummy Man hibernated for 7,000 years before its death. Mummy Man Electrical Beams2.png|Electrical Beams Gallery Mummy man corpse.jpg|The corpse of the Mummy Man Mummy-Man-1.png Mummy-Man 1.jpg Mummy Man-being.jpg MUMMY-MAN.png The Mummy.png|Mummy Man in the stage show images884U151W.jpg|Mummy Man's Appearance in Ultraman Manga (1968) Knee to the back!.jpg|Mummy Man battling Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Ultraman